


Breathe

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [24]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Daniel has a panic attack. Mr. Miyagi is there to help him through it.
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comfortember prompt: panic attack

Danny’s chest feels like one of Mr. Miyagi’s classic cars is sitting on his chest, and he can’t breathe. He’s gasping and wheezing, and there are little black dots dancing in front of his eyes. 

“Easy, Daniel-san,” Mr. Miyagi’s voice sounds like it’s coming from far away, and Daniel tries to latch onto the soothing sound of it. He can feel Mr. Miyagi’s breath on his ear, and his cheek, can feel the pressure of the man’s hand on his back as he rubs it. 

“Breathe,” Mr. Miyagi commands, and Daniel tries. He really, really tries, but he can’t, and it hurts, and he wishes that the pain would stop, because it feels like he’s being suffocated.

“Count with me,” Mr. Miyagi says. “In your head, and take deep breaths, like I do.”

There’s a hand on his chest, and then Mr. Miyagi is sitting beside him, counting slowly and surely, breathing in deeply and exhaling with an exaggerated sound. Daniel’s chest starts to open up (he’d been curled in on himself before Mr. Miyagi placed his hand on his chest, steadying him), and he tries to count along with Mr. Miyagi. 

“One, breathe in.” Mr. Miyagi’s voice is a metronome. “Two, exhale.”

It’s not until they reach fifty breaths that Daniel’s able to count out loud, and it’s another twenty five more before the pain in his chest lessons, and another fifteen before he can open his eyes, and breathe freely.

“Thank you,” Daniel croaks. 

Mr. Miyagi nods at him, and then the hand on his chest is moved, but the hand on his back remains, and the circles continue until Daniel’s breathing evens out. His back and chest ache. It feels like he’s run a marathon. He gladly lets Mr. Miyagi lead him to lay face down on a mat, and massage his aching muscles. 

He falls asleep with ministrations, and the soft sound of Mr. Miyagi speaking to him in Japanese. He has no idea what the man is saying. The words don’t matter anyway. All he knows is that the steady cadence of his mentor’s voice as he drifts off to sleep is enough to chase away the remnants of the memory that had caused his panic attack.

“Sleep now, Daniel-san,” Mr. Miyagi whispers, and Daniel does.


End file.
